This study will test the hypotheses that individuals with chronic stroke who participate in treadmill (TM) exercise 3x/wk for 6 months will improve cardiovascular fitness, balance, and ambulatory function, which will be associated with increased ambulatory activity, reduced subjective fatigue, improved falls efficacy, higher social participation, and better reported quality of life than individuals with usual care. A sample of 18 community-dwelling men and women with chronic stroke complete baseline testing, then enroll in a delayed- entry cohort. Functional mobility testing includes self-selected floor-walking velocity, 6-minute timed walks, analysis of gait, Berg Balance Scale, and step activity monitoring. Fitness measures include VO2 peak and economy of gait. Social/behavioral measures are the Fatigue Severity Scale, Falls Efficacy Scale, MOS-SF-36 Questionnaire, and an individual structured interview about social participation. After the 6-month run-in, participants exercise on TM three times a week in the Baltimore VA Senior Exercise Rehabilitation Center. Each participant receives an individualized exercise prescription, with progression of exercise intensity and duration. All baseline measures are repeated upon completion of 3 and 6 months of TM exercise training. Data are analyzed to determine whether TM exercise affects fitness, mobility and real-world ambulatory activity, and whether TM exercise impacts fatigue, falls efficacy, social participation, or quality of life. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]